


Five Days

by CommanderMo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon-ish, Don't worry they make up, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-17 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMo/pseuds/CommanderMo
Summary: Five days would have been her limit even if she wasn’t banned from all of her favorite places, heck, one day was her limit but she was trying to respect what Lena wanted and needed.OrLex Luthor ruins everything and Lena buys and bans Kara from anything and everything in National City.





	Five Days

Kara stared helplessly at Lena as everything around them began to settle down, Lex Luthor had been taken by the DEO only minutes ago along with his Red Daughter and while National City, as well as every citizen, stood unharmed, he had managed to do the one thing that Kara knew would hurt her the most. She honestly hadn’t seen it coming, although maybe she should have. He had made it too easy to find him, too easy to catch him…she had let her guard down and had to pay the ultimate price.

He had exposed her.

Forced Lena to see what she had been blind to for the last two years.

She had to watch as complete and utter heartbreak crossed Lena’s face before she closed herself off and acted like she knew all along so that Lex couldn’t get the last laugh.

He still had.

He knew his sister too well; knew she had no idea that her best friend was also once her idol.

Idol turned disappointment.

Best friend turned into another name on the long list of betrayers and liars.

All she ever wanted was to protect Lena from Lex and she was so convinced that she had done it; she had exposed him as Kara Danvers and captured him as Supergirl and she was going to tell Lena that both of those were her, Kara Zor-El, Last Daughter of Krypton.

Would Lena have reacted the same way had it come from her in a situation that she controlled?

She’d like to believe so, but Lex ripped that chance away from her and she’d never know.

All she knew was that she needed to throw Lex Luthor into space.

And that she needed to fix this.

“Lena, please…I can explain,” Kara pleaded, “I never wanted you to find out like this, I was going to tell you. I just–”

“You just what, Supergirl?” Lena laughed humorlessly, “couldn’t trust the local Luthor, had to go as far as pretending to be her friend and–”

Kara quickly stepped forward, “No, Lena! It was never about that, of _course_ I trust you! I was going to tell you as soo–”

“Please, Kara, no more lies. I think I’ve been lied to enough by everyone around me lately,” Lena shook her head as she moved away from Kara, “I thought…well, I guess it doesn’t matter what I thought.”

Kara took another step forward and gripped Lena’s hand, filing away Lena’s statement to ask about what it was that she thought later, “My name is Kara Zor-El, I am an alien, but I am also human. You…you make me feel the most human I’ve ever felt, and I liked that. Maybe that makes me selfish, but it was never about trust. You can ask anyone! I’ve wanted to tell you _so_ many times, Rao, you wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve almost said it–”

“But you never did,” Lena pulled her hand out of Kara’s grasp, “and that…” she paused, taking another step back, “makes all the difference, Supergirl.”

Kara watched in agony as Lena turned around to leave, she could feel her heart squeezing tighter and tighter with every step the woman took that lead her further and further away. “Lena, please, I just…can I take you home at least? Your brother just–”

The CEO whipped around quickly, her anger and hurt fueling her, “My brother did what he always does, made me a piece in his game. I’m used to it; I don’t need your pity…or your guilt for that matter,” she paused, “what I need, Kara, is some space,” Her eyes meeting Kara’s for the first time, green eyes pleading with blue, “Please.”

Kara nodded in defeat, her head hanging down as she listened to the brunette walk away, the look in Lena’s eyes haunting her. She honestly wasn’t sure how much space Lena wanted, or how much time she needed, but she already felt like there was a Lena-sized hole in her heart and she wasn’t sure how long she could go without showing up at the brunette’s apartment and begging for forgiveness.

__________________________________

Turns out five days was her limit.

Five whole days of radio silence from Lena, not even a heartbeat could be heard from the woman but that could be due to the fact that she had fled National City almost immediately after walking away. Kara had no idea where her best friend had gone, Jess had only told her that Lena left and coming around L Corp was probably a bad idea in the future because she had direct orders to alert security as soon as Kara stepped a toe onto the property.

She also quickly found out that Lena bought Noonans at some point.

And Big Belly Burger…the entire Big Belly Burger franchise, actually.

And the place with the best pot stickers in the city.

And every single pizza place in National City.

And banned her from them.

Plain old Kara Danvers banned from places all over National City.

Except for Big Belly Burger.

She banned _Supergirl_ from every single location in the world.

And closed down the National City one.

Lena wasn’t like her evil family but Rao, she really knew how to play dirty.

Alex thought it was hilarious and J’onn pretended to scold her for laughing but Kara could tell he thought it was hilarious, too.

_Bunch of traitors._

She missed Lena, Lena who was always on her side and would have defended her had they not been fighting for five days.

Five whole days of begging her phone to light up with Lena’s name.

Of not being able to go to any of her usual places in the city due to Lena banning her from them.

Five days would have been her limit even if she wasn’t banned from all of her favorite places, heck, _one_ day was her limit but she was trying to respect what Lena wanted and needed.

She couldn’t do it anymore though.

She missed her best friend.

Which is how she ended up pacing back and forth in front of said best friend’s door in Paris after an anonymous note had been slipped under her door that morning. She wasn’t entirely sure if Brainy had felt bad and found Lena for her, or if Alex tracked her down or J’onn…or maybe even Jess, but she wasn’t going to question it too much because whoever had done it would probably be in more trouble with Lena that she was currently in…maybe.

Hopefully.

“Lena…I know you left because you needed space and maybe I should have given it to you but I tried it and it…well, it just wasn’t fun and I knew…no, Kara, that sounds dumb…what about, Lena, hey…how’ve you been? I just thought I’d drop–”

She was cut off from her nervous rambling by the door in front of her opening and a very angry Lena Luthor glaring at her.

“Oh, Lena, what a surprise! I didn’t think I’d run into you here,” Kara grinned sheepishly, her hands fisting into her cardigan tightly to avoid fiddling with the glasses both her and Lena knew were pointless.

The CEO stared at her with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, her face saying everything she didn’t need to.

“You’re right, that was a stupid thing to say, of course I knew I’d run into you here…I mean, you live here? And I…” Kara paused, “shouldn’t be here. But! I just…could I come in maybe? This conversation shouldn’t be had in the hallway, the DEO is– _Alex_ , is going to kill me if one more person finds out my _super_ big secret.”

Lena crossed her arms, “I own the entire building.”

“But–”

“I’m the only one that lives here,” Lena tilted her head, “what are you doing here, Kara? I asked you for space, six days–”

“Five,” Kara interjected helplessly.

“ _Five_ days,” Lena emphasized, “is nowhere near enough space. I’m not even sure five years would be enough space for what you–” she stopped herself and took a breath, “I need you to go, please.”

Kara shook her head quickly, tears already threatening to fall, “No, Lena, I can’t. I need to explain, and I need you to listen and,” she wrung her hands together helplessly, “and then I’ll go, and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Two minutes, that’s it,” Lena stepped back from the door and into the apartment, “I mean it, Kara.” She said as she sat gingerly on the uncomfortable looking couch that was the very opposite of the one that the two had spent so much time on together.

The alien quickly followed Lena’s lead and sat on the other end of the couch, “I meant it when I said I’ve been trying to tell you for a while, it just…it just never seemed like the perfect time,” Kara plucked at an invisible thread on the hem of her shirt, “maybe I was being selfish too, I liked that you liked me for me, plain old Kara Danvers…everyone who finds out that I’m–I’m,”

“Supergirl,” Lena offers, a humorless smile on her lips.

“Yeah,” Kara breathes, “They just…they treat me like her, you know? And I know that I _am_ her, but it’s– _different_. I don’t _want_ to be Supergirl 24/7, I want to hang out with my friends and talk about normal things, I want to have a normal job where I get in trouble like everyone else for disappearing in the middle of the work day and you give me that. You treat me like a person.” She shrugs, “Also everyone who knows my secret has had their life threatened more than once and you have enough of that from your family, you didn’t need more of that from me.”

She watches nervously as a range of emotions pass over her best friend’s face, the fact that she hadn’t been kicked out yet was hopefully a good sign, but she also knew her two minutes were almost up, and Lena rarely made empty promises.

“I hate that you had to find out from Lex, I was going to tell you the second the DEO had him, Lena, I swear it.” Kara moved an inch closer on the couch, “I have been fighting with Alex and everyone at the DEO for months, they still didn’t want me to tell you but I told them I was going to anyways because it was _my_ secret to tell and that I deserved to be able to _choose_ at least one person that knows–”

Lena frowns, “What does that mean?”

“Everyone who knows about me was either told by someone else, or found out on their own, or dated Alex and had to know why she gets so crazy when Supergirl gets hurt…I just wanted to tell one person on my own terms for myself and I couldn’t even do that.” Kara shrugs, “I should have done it sooner.”

She waited for any sort of reply from Lena, but the woman didn’t seem like she was going to offer anything more…she probably hadn’t even meant to interrupt and ask a question and was probably beating herself up about it mentally.

Knowing her two minutes were up, Kara stood from the couch and started walking toward the door, not wanting to press her luck any more than she already had but still wanting to leave on a somewhat positive note she paused just before opening the door, “For what it’s worth, I’m really sorry and I’m never going to give up trying to make things right between us. You’re my best friend and I…I’m going to give you space, thank you for listening to me and letting me inside,” Kara smiled weakly, “don’t forget to eat and sleep and drink water, okay?”

She spared one last look behind her before she turned the door handle, unable to read the expression on the other woman’s face she sighed and turned back around ready to leave.

“You are a person,” Lena says firmly as Kara is almost out of the apartment, “the fact that you wear a cape and have superpowers doesn’t make you some sort of – of, _god_. You should be able to separate the two and,” she pauses and shuts her eyes tightly, letting the emotions pass freely and unhidden, “if I am the only one who can offer you such a tiny favor, then I’ll be that person. I’m not going to treat you any differently, I never would have even if you didn’t tell me about how people do, Kara.”

Lena stood up, “This doesn’t excuse the lies, and I am still so unbelievably angry and _hurt_ , but…I understand, and as long as you promise never to lie to me again, I think we can get past this eventually.”

“You mean it?” Kara asks, already halfway to where Lena is stood again, “I promise you, Lena, I’m never going to lie again, and I’ll tell you anything you want to know! Anything!”

“You’re my best friend, Kara, I don’t have many. I know you had good intentions, you’re entirely too noble and kind-hearted for any of this to be malicious. It hurt coming from Lex, and I don’t know if it would have felt differently coming from you,” Lena bit her lip, “would you like to tell me yourself?”

Kara took her glasses off slowly, “Lena, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you and I’m sorry for keeping it from you for so long but,” she takes a breath and places her fists on her hips, “My name is Kara Zor-El, I am the last daughter of Krypton, you may know me better as Supergirl, but Kara is who I am.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Kara Zor-El,” Lena holds out her hand, “if you’re anything like my friend Kara Danvers, I’m positive you’re about to ignore this handshake and go in for a –”

Kara ignores her and pulls her into a tight hug, being careful not to apply too much pressure, “I’m so sorry for everything, Lena.”

Lena melted into the embrace, “I’m sorry for Noonans.”

Kara shook her head with a fond smile, “Just Noonans?”

“And the pot stickers,” Lena mumbled into the hero’s shoulder, “L Corp…the animal shelter–”

“Wait,” Kara said, pulling away from the hug, “you bought the animal shelter? And banned me from it?!”

“Of course not, darling,” Lena pulled her back into the hug and rubbed her back with one hand while the other pulled her phone out of her pocket, “I would never do that.”

“Lena!” Kara whined, “I can hear you typing, you banned me from the animal shelter!”


End file.
